


Tender

by Fish_Mommy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fully Transitioned Grell Sutcliff, Intimacy, Introspection, Touching, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Grell Sutcliff, post surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Mommy/pseuds/Fish_Mommy
Summary: Grelle worries her boyfriend may be losing interest in her after noticing shocking details of herself physically aging, unaware William has been stressing over their anniversary night together.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> I thank each and every author/reader who stumbles across this piece of work for taking the time to read and hopefully enjoy. In this fiction, Grelle is fully transitioned, and can be seen as following the same universe as my other Grelliam, Surprise.

"Uh-" door shut behind her, Grelle drops her warm heels onto the wood flooring and follows them not so gracefully. She runs thin fingers through unkempt hair that trace along a tired face with creases under the eyes and patches of freckled skin under porcelain foundation. 

"A cold man… it  _ is  _ what drags me closer," she sighs dramatically and lifts herself from the ground with slight resistance from her aching back. “How  _ tragic _ ,” she groans. Grelle whines and drags herself to the kitchen where she fusses over her appearance in the reflection of the stainless steel microwave. "I am becoming such an old lady! So cranky and ugly, just not pretty at all! It is no wonder he stopped trying, look at you! So pitiful, so  _ old. _ " She croaks the last word as if she had been yelling all day and her voice gave. 

Grelle wipes tenderly at the bags under her eyes and curls her lip in distaste. "You can not hide this much longer, he is starting to notice." A soft gasp leaves the distressed woman's red painted lips and she grips her hair with much more force. "I'm  _ aging _ ! How could Will love an old hag?" 

All day she had been out on the field, stuck with all the reapings from everyone else because William can not even stand to see her in the office anymore. His exact words were ' _ I have let you get behind on your work for too long. The higher ups are getting upset, and I am working unpaid overtime every night.'  _ He had mentioned something about being home in time if she got her work done, but she stopped listening when he loaded her with forty reapings  _ and _ paperwork to keep her locked in her office when she wasn't on the field.

"He couldn't even stand the sight of me," she whimpers and steps away from the microwave to head into their shared bedroom. As she begins to undress and lay her clothes in neat piles on the dresser, she spots an unframed photo and delicately slides it between her fingers. She had grabbed William on their way home and forced him to be in her picture. It had been such a dreary day and William was such a gentleman to hold the umbrella for her. "You don't love me anymore,”  _ sniffle _ . “do you?" 

" _ Honestly _ ." 

Grelle lets out a loud shriek and whips around so fast her leg jams into the dresser leg and she stumbles foreword. "William!" Her heart is beating so hard in her chest, she feels it in her ears. "When did you-

"Is this all you do when you get home?" William moves from the threshold of the closet and Grelle pulls her hand away from the sore spot on her leg and rakes her eyes over his bare chest, heat creeping up her neck when she spots stray water from a recent shower sliding across his neck. She is stammering, unable to answer the man that stands tall and silent across the room.  _ Waiting.  _ "You spend so much time assessing yourself, it is no wonder there is gray all in your hair.” A firm frown covers his features that becomes hidden behind the soft material of a bath towel as he tousles his own hair . “You barely sleep anymore, also, how do you expect your eyes to stay so soft?" His voice is low but it holds nothing more than fond reprimandation. 

"Will-" Grelle turns away from him in the slightest to stare in sorrow at her reflection. She does not continue her speech and only turns when she feels a warm body press close to hers. William pulls open the top drawer of their shared dresser with seemingly little consideration to her drama and only moves around her. He does not push her out the way as he normally would. The towel used on his hair now hangs loose around his neck and Grelle watches the stray drops of water drip from the ends of his locks and leans just close enough to confirm the scent of cologne on his neck. She recognizes the brand,  _ Old Spice. How daring,  _ she thinks to herself.  _ He must be trying to lure me in.  _

Before her lips can utter another word, William turns with a clean handkerchief to dab at the lines of black under her eyes and touch over her red lips and then swiftly replaces the rag with a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips. "I am holding something in front of you, would you take it?" He steps back slightly when he feels uncertain hands wrap around his own and glances down to see them finally wrap around the bundle of stems. Grelle's breath hitches once more and she rubs at her face idly as her brain processes the actions in front of her. "The woman recommended some pink to add some  _ flavour _ ," William speaks in the same volume as before. "I hope it does not set you off, the red is still beautiful." 

"What-" Grelle squeezes around the stems with little care to the rough thorns pressing into the hard flesh of her hands. " _ Aw.."  _ The smile that spreads across her face is all the man before her needs and he stands stock still when both arms fling around his waist and squeeze tight. She presses her unwashed face against her lover's freshly showered chest and lets out quiet noises of happiness. 

_ Like a cat.  _ William thinks with a slight twitch of his brow. He takes a moment to process before reaching behind him and unhooking the vice like grip of his girlfriend. "Have some control, please, Grelle," his voice lowers and he takes a small step backwards to the bed. "Calm yourself, and put those in some water, then get a shower and come meet me in the kitchen for dinner." 

Grelle giggles brightly and rushes away from William to dig a glass vase from under her wardrobe cabinet and fill it with water in the bathroom. "Put these in the kitchen, darling," she speaks sweetly and hands William the vase of rose stems. "I will have a quick shower and be there in under five." She is stopped from her track when William grabs her arm and drags her close with little effort. She stares up at him with doe eyes that slip shut when his lips meet hers. When they part, she whispers so quietly the man has to lean closer to hear, "I love you, Will." 

It could be the budding happiness in her chest, or the want for him to confess to her more often, but she swears she hears him whisper it back. 

***

_ He would have been home much sooner had those new recruits known what they were doing. In their defense, this is their first week and even the Supervisor himself had taken ample time to hold bearings. Still, it has caused him unwanted overtime and has forced the Shinigami to be over thirty minutes late to his girlfriend. It is not a terribly long amount of time but to William, any amount of overtime is unacceptable, especially when it comes to the brazen ginger. She will most likely be nursing a half empty bottle of red wine while she recites Romeo and Juliet, complaining woefully how tragic their love story is but she simply can not stop coming back for more. The thought causes William to hasten his steps only in the slightest; to any passerby, he would look tired from a long day's work and in need of a strong liquor and warm bath. No one will know the true desire to get home hiding behind cold, distant eyes. The desire to take the bottle away from his girlfriend and instead pull her close into a slow, unprepared dance with no specific footing. Grelle deserves an apology for his unacceptable lateness that for once has nothing to do with her incompetence. The past few days she has turned all work in on time and all collections have been completed in full accordance with the Shinigami rule book. Even today, as he gave her so much work to do. She is a good reaper with optimal skills in the field. Admittedly, she is one of his best field reapers, which is why he has her work the most tedious and tiring jobs most times. While he expects her to fail in keeping herself discreet and collecting by the book, he gives her the time and space. He has had no reason to scout her out and drag her back to her office with a pile of chores. It makes him wonder why she puts a facade while at work. He is not entirely sure if the Grelle Sutcliffe he has grown close to is the real Grelle Sutcliffe. He is not entirely sure if  _ she _ even knows which one is true. She is different now that the demon is gone, it does seem to him at least that she is more genuine and work driven. Perhaps without the distraction, she doesn't feel the need to gain any other attention but his own. No matter, she is working hard, and he is proud.  _

_ He had a few rose stems to present at different times so by the end of the day, she would have to carry 12 brilliant red roses to her home, thorns intact, all the while singing to herself and anyone in earshot how much her William truly does care. Work had gotten him much too caught up and he forgot the time. The roses started to wilt where they sat idly on his desk, waiting for their new owner, so he threw them away.  _

_ Before heading home William firstly picked up twelve new roses for Grelle and then a thin box of chocolates as an added apology. He then ordered Chinese takeout for dinner in assumption she would not begin dinner and a final apology in the form of a fine piece of jewelry for her to wear secluded under her work attire. Hopefully, she will not dog him to the couch for being so inconsiderate of her during the day.  _

_ On his way, he spotted a young girl attempting to sell a small basket of fruits. She grips the coats of strangers and begs quietly but each person continues on their busy schedule. He sighs quietly to himself after checking his watch and makes his way to the little girl. She spots him and a bright smile covers the previous frown as she digs in her basket and holds out an apple. “Sir! You look tired, would you like an apple? Or maybe you don’t like apples, aw, I didn’t think of that.” She shuffles her feet for a moment, staring at her basket full. “My mommy likes apples, but she is sick, so she can’t eat them.” After a moment of her pondering, William watches her replace the apple and begin to pull off her coat. “Would you like my coat?” he stops her before she gets to the first button and gently grips the basket of apples from her hand. “Sir?” _

_ “I will purchase this basket, Miss. Please, do not remove your coat, it is rather chilly.” William begins digging in his coat pocket and pulls out a handful of loose coins. “Open your hands.” The girl stares at him in wonder but does as he asks and gasps as, she pauses to count, six coins are placed in her hand. “Go home to your mother, now.” He pauses a moment and then decides to pull a rose from the bouquet he holds. “And give her this.”  _

_ As he walks away, the girl is giggling happily and yelling to him, “Thank you, Sir!”  _

William assesses his day while his girlfriend lies comfortably across the couch, head sitting peacefully in his lap. He runs his fingers soothingly through the strands and pulls each knot out with intense focus. She is deathly silent save for the occasional happy sigh leaving her now dull pink lips. The takeout had wiped all remaining lip stain and left the natural beauty to be cherished. He knows he could do better. He can always do better, especially when it comes to their anniversary, or her birthday. Even with all he has done for her, it is sparse when considering her unmoving love for him. Coming home to a hot dinner is overwhelmingly appreciated and he has learned to also enjoy her oral care to his body that he returns with just as much excitement. It took him some time to become used to the feel of her naked skin against his own; a lot of yelling, crying, and much distance. 

Since her surgeries, she has opened herself to more self worth and love, and he can not help to support the happiness he sees in her. In all honesty, she doesn't know how to handle the overwhelming feeling of being genuinely loved. 

She barely notices his fingers halting and the press of lips against her forehead. They are both too caught up in their thoughts. Grelle instinctively lifts into the motion and turns slowly onto her side. His hands slide from her head to her back, rubbing small circles. In this moment, she could die eternally and be okay. As long as her William will follow her into the final form of her afterlife.

Another moment of silence passes, and then Grelle lifts herself into a seated position causing William’s hands to fall back to his lap. She does not let it stay like that for long instead taking the empty space of his lap with her own self and placing his hands against her soft, uncovered breasts. “Will,” her breath is warm and even warmer against the flesh of his cheek. William allows himself to feel where he has been guided and watches with a carefully schooled expression. Her sighs make him shift his hips and she falls further into the curve of him. “William,” she calls once more and presses gentle fingers against her husband’s strong neck. “Are you in a mood?” 

William focuses on his movements and presses her breasts together briefly. He follows the curve and each bounce as he releases them back to their original position. It takes him a second to realize she is directly speaking to him and he releases both breasts in favor of holding her hips. “What are you looking for?” and the question causes Grelle to lean back and grind her hips against the shameless tent in his pants. 

“I want you to take me, William,” she grins at the flush crawling up his neck and allows herself to grind slowly with her back arched. “If you are okay with it,” she breaths right after and holds back her own moans as she fondles her breasts. 

For all his stoicism, William can be the most endearing man to Grelle. He hums soothingly low and lifts her into the air without an ounce of restraint. She wraps her legs tight around him and he walks her swiftly from the living room, past the dirty kitchen with a lonely basket of apples sitting in the middle of the table, and straight to the bedroom. As William drops her to the bed, her breasts bounce a little on her chest and he leans close to have a good look as a hand cups each one. He rolls a thumb over each nipple and hears Grelle’s breath hitch in her throat. “You look divine,” he finally sighs. 

She giggles and tugs William’s face closer for a passionate kiss with heat and tongue; so much tongue. “Divine enough to eat?” she breaths, not breathless in the slightest as they part. William dives in for another. “Hey, William?”

Her boyfriend busies himself with nipping her neck and rolling a thumb over her left nipple, though he briefly licks the corner of her mouth to show his attention. “Why were there only eleven roses?” Grelle feels William’s kisses become stronger against her throat and tilts her head back to give him space as she trails her fingers down the back of his neck. She drags them back up and makes little idle circles. 

“I saw a little girl selling fruits to help her mother. I bought her basket and gave her a rose for her mother.” He lifts his head and gazes into her eyes with such adoration that makes Grelle shiver. “She reminded me of something… I may not be able to give you what you really want, Grelle,” he breathes the words easily in the quiet of their home. “But you make my life worth trying a second time, and I love you more than anything. I hope that is enough for you to be satisfied with me, for the rest of our immortal lives.” 

Grelle pauses and stares wide eyed at the man before her. He confessed so openly? What is happening? She carefully presses her hands against his chest and nods weakly, the start of tears forming under her eyes. William kisses each one away with a tenderness she has never felt from him before. “I-I love you, too,” she whispers dumbly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts while I was going to write down some ideas for another Grelliam and was wondering why I never published. I took time to read through and edit some things and hope the majority of you enjoy it. 
> 
> I imagine William to be on the Ace spectrum, though I am not very good at portraying the emotions that come with it. I classify myself as being on the Ace spectrum, though I do not necessarily despise sexual activity. William is the perfect character for me to experiment and relate with in my writing, so I try to portray how I would feel through him. I do apologize if anyone is truly offended by this, but just a reminder that William is only a character and anyone can visualize him as they want, that is the amazingness that is creativity.


End file.
